


[Vtrans] For Those Who Think It Still Exists

by kachesscrime



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachesscrime/pseuds/kachesscrime
Summary: Author: ramonaspeaksTranslator: Anonymous/kachesscrimeBeta-or: @kachesscrimeDisclaimer: Dan và Phil sở hữu chính họ. ramonaspeaks sở hữu fanfic gốc. tôi chỉ sở hữu bản dịch này.Summary:Phil muốn hỏi Dan có phải có gì đó đã thay đổi hay không. Anh muốn biết liệu Dan có còn yêu anh không. Anh muốn hỏi thật nhiều thứ, nhưng cuối cùng, anh vẫn nuốt ngược tất cả vào lòng.Bởi vì, đây là lần đầu tiên anh không biết liệu Dan sẽ đáp lại anh như thế nào.Link fic gốc: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590367





	[Vtrans] For Those Who Think It Still Exists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramonaspeaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/gifts).



Có một quãng thời gian trước đây, khi Dan yêu tôi. Có một quãng thời gian trước đây, một quá khứ không xa lắm, tôi biết chắc rằng kể cả khi tôi có đối đầu với bất kì ai trên thế giới này, tôi biết em ấy sẽ luôn ở bên tôi.

Kể cả tới bây giờ, khi mọi thứ chẳng còn chắc chắn như xưa, tôi vẫn tin vào điều đó nhiều như trước đây. Và niềm tin ấy khiến tôi vẫn có đứng vững cho tới giờ, qua cả những đêm dài lắng lo.

Chúng tôi mới tới New York một tiếng trước, và lái xe đến khác sạn được khoảng năm phút, nhưng tôi biết rằng Dan đã đang nghĩ đến chuyện rời khỏi đây qua cái cách em ấy cầm khư khư tay kéo vali, rê nó qua lại trên tấm thảm dưới chân.

"Em ở lại một chút cũng không sao mà." Tôi nhẹ giọng. "Cũng đâu có muộn lắm đâu."

Dan lắc đầu. "Thay đổi thời gian chả hay ho gì cả, và sáng mai chúng ta phải bắt đầu mọi việc thật sớm nữa chứ."

Tôi gật đầu, ngồi bên mép giường. Bàn tay Dan bao bọc lấy tay tôi. Em nhìn tôi, nụ cười thoáng nhẹ bên khóe miệng khi nhận thấy tôi đương rầu rĩ. Hoặc cũng có thể là vì em đang vui. Em cúi xuống hôn tôi, nhưng nó giống một nụ hôn chúc ngủ ngon đơn giản hơn là một lời mời gọi.

Tay tôi vòng qua eo em. "Nhắc anh nhớ tại sao chúng ta ngủ riêng tối nay đi."

"Phil, chúng ta ở đây vì _công việc_." Dan thở dài, ngồi thẳng dậy. Tôi không cưỡng lại khi em rời khỏi vòng tay tôi. "Ai đó sẽ gọi cửa phòng chẳng hạn, và em không có ở đó. Anh là người nhắc em về việc điện thoại của chúng ta không hoạt động tốt lắm khi ở nước ngoài. Nhớ lần anh lạc ba mẹ ở Florida không?"

"Có ai đó sẽ gọi cho em vào giữa đêm à?"

  
"Chỉ là năm ngày thôi mà. Họ trả tiền phòng khách sạn, thì ta cứ dùng thôi."

"Em từng nói rằng một đêm không có anh là em cảm thấy như bị tra tấn. Giờ anh không biết liệu..." Tôi ép mình ngừng nói và nhìn xuống sàn.

"Liệu gì cơ?" Dan hỏi. Tôi biết em ấy đang cảm thấy khó chịu.

 _Liệu thứ gì đã thay đổi_? Tôi nghĩ.

  
"Không có gì. Em nói đúng. Chỉ là anh ghét ngủ một mình." Tôi vuốt tóc khỏi mặt, cố làm ra vẻ bình thường. "Anh nên mang theo Totoro."

"Ồ, tuyệt đấy, biết em dễ bị thay thế đến thế." Dan cười lớn, kéo tay cầm vali.

Em chúc tôi ngủ ngon, bảo rằng em yêu tôi. Em kiểm tra lại chỉ để biết liệu tôi có chìa khóa dự phòng cho phòng ngủ của em, chỉ để đề phòng. Em sẽ gặp lại tôi vào sáng hôm sau. Tôi thấy trống rỗng khi nằm xuống lớp đệm, cố ngủ và biết rằng em cũng đang nằm trên một chiếc giường trống rỗng trong khi em có thể ngủ cạnh tôi đêm nay.

Điện thoại tôi sáng lên với tin nhắn từ Dan ngay khi tôi vừa chui vào chăn.

_ily <3 Ngủ ngon nhé._

Tôi tắt đèn, chẳng buồn đáp lại. Đằng nào thì điện thoại cũng có hoạt động tốt lắm khi ra nước ngoài đâu.  
–  
Dan nhìn một cách thích thú về chiếc ghế nhỏ xanh lam ở ngoài công viên tại Quảng trường Herald. Tôi cười trong lúc bước đến chỗ em, đem theo cà phê và những chiếc bánh vòng mua từ một hàng rong tại vỉa hè.

"Chúng ta nhìn như đang ngồi tại bữa tiệc trà cho trẻ con vậy." Tôi ngồi xuống đối diện em. "Ai thiết kế mấy thứ bàn kiểu này nhỉ?"

"Em thích chỗ này." Dan nhấp một ngụm cà phê. " Chúa ơi. Cảm ơn về ly cà phê. Hôm nay đúng là mệt mỏi"

Dan dụi mắt và nhấp thêm một ngụm lớn cà phê nữa. Chúng tôi có một giờ với nhau trước khi hai đứa đi gặp nhà sản xuất tại trường quay và tôi biết rằng em thà ngủ còn hơn. Em ở đây vì biết tôi thích buổi sáng tại thành phố như thế nào, cái cách chúng ta có thể hòa vào không khí bận rộn và trở thành một phần của thứ gì đó nhưng đồng thời cũng vô hình với tất cả.

 _Em ấy ở đây vì muốn mình vui._ Tôi để suy nghĩ đó lẩn quẩn trong đầu mình một lúc.

"Anh cũng thích ở đây. Nó như là chúng ta không hoàn toàn là chính mình khi ở đây vậy," tôi nói. "Hiểu ý anh không?"

"Em chưa bao giờ là chính mình trước chín giờ. Em không hiểu tại sao mọi người lại thích dậy sớm." Dan nhìn xung quanh đám đông trên những con phố, như thể họ là những sinh vật lạ được trưng bày tại sở thú vậy. "Tại sao lại có người muốn mua sắm tại Macy's vào giờ này chứ?"

Tôi cười trước sự khó chịu của em. Như thể đám du khách đã đổ xô về đây với mục tiêu duy nhất là phô diễn sức sống tràn trề của họ trước mặt em.

Tôi chuẩn bị cắn miếng bánh đầu tiên nhưng chợt nhận ra nó trên thật hoàn hảo trên miếng giấy bọc màu pastel, nên tôi lôi điện thoại ra để chụp một tấm trước khi thưởng thức bữa sáng của mình.

"Đang tweet về bữa sáng à?" Dan trông đứng hình, nhưng đôi mắt thì sáng lên như muốn cười. "Đừng có chối nhé."

"Thế giới cần nhìn thấy một thứ tuyệt đẹp thế này."

'

Dan lấy điện thoại của em ra."Có lẽ thế giới nên được nhìn thấy Horace Greeley."

"Cái gì cơ?" Tôi hỏi.

Em chỉ về phía bức tượng đồng hiện ra phía trên đầu chúng tôi. Horace ngồi trên một chiếc ghế và nhìn ra như thể đang trầm ngâm theo dõi những thay đổi đã xảy ra trên những con phố từ thời của ông.

Tôi bắt đầu cười khúc khích."Có người đã để một cốc cà phê trên đỉnh đầu ông ấy. Làm mặt ông ta trông chả nghiêm túc gì nữa cả."

"Thật sao?" Dan quay lại nhìn và bật cười. "Làm thế nào? Sao có người có thể trèo lên tận đó? Trời ơi. Chắc chắn là em phải tweet về điều này. _Một bữa sáng tuyệt vời với Horace và Phil._ Thật tài tình"

'Em có nghĩ họ họ đến đây vào ban đêm? Với một cái thang?' Tôi hỏi và Dan sặc một ngụm cà phê. "Mọi người có cảnh báo chúng ta tội này là một vấn đề quanh đây."

Nó thậm chí còn không buồn cười nhưng không hiểu sao chúng tôi không thể nín cười. Mỗi khi chuẩn bị dừng, chúng tôi lại nhìn lên cốc cà phê cân bằng một cách hoàn hảo trên đỉnh bức tượng và lại bật một tràng cười nữa. Một vài người đi đường quay ra nhìn chúng tôi và tôi không dám chắc là họ thấy khó chịu hay khôi hài vì tôi không thể rời mắt khỏi cách mà miệng Dan mở lớn và đôi mắt nhăn tít lại khi cười. Theo một cách thật sự hạnh phúc.

"Anh đã nhầm trước đây," tôi nói ngay sau khi ngừng được cười. "Có lẽ giờ anh mới cảm thấy là chính mình hơn bao giờ hết sau một khoảng thời gian"

Dan mỉm cười với tôi và tôi không thể ngăn không đặt tay mình lên tay em . Thật tuyệt vời. Mọi thứ dường như thật tự nhiên và tôi bắt đầu tự hỏi lẽ nào mọi sự lo âu tôi hay trải qua trong những tháng vừa rồi chỉ là do tưởng tượng.

Tôi bắt đầu đan ngón tay mình vào tay em nhưng chợt nhận ra sự cảnh giác thoáng qua trên nét mặt em và tôi cảm nhận được những ngón tay đang từ từ rút ra dưới tay tôi.

"Chào, ừm, em xin lỗi. Anh là Dan, và Phill đúng không? Em thích các video của hai anh."

Tôi quay đầu lại để chào đón giọng nói ngại ngùng của người đứng sau tôi. Dan đã đứng lên, một nụ cười rộng giãn ra trên khuôn mặt em khác hẳn với nụ cười tôi vừa thấy vài phút trước.

Và chỉ cần như thế, tôi lại đánh mất bản thân lần nữa.

–

Giờ là 2:00 sáng của ngày thứ ba chúng tôi ở New York khi tôi loạng choạng đi vào thang máy xuống tầng dưới ̣và quay trở về phòng khách sạn của mình. Sau khi bị vắt kiệt sức lực bởi một ngày dài không tưởng, Dan vẫn tìm được năng lượng để kéo tôi về phòng của em. em cắn môi trong lúc mò tìm cái thẻ khóa cửa phòng.. Chúng tôi gần như ngã qua cánh cửa ngay giây phút đèn chuyển xanh và Dan ngay lập tức ép tôi vào tường phòng, trong khi tay em kéo khóa và cởi cúc nhanh hết sức em có thể.

Tôi nhìn chăm chú đèn thang máy di chuyển từ phòng em xuống phòng tôi.

Sau đó, em ngay lập tức buồn ngủ, tôi đã mặc lại quần áo và nói rằng tôi chuẩn bị về phòng. Em lẩm bẩm một câu chúc ngủ ngon, khuôn mặt mơ màng và mãn nguyện sau màn vờn nhau lúc nãy. Em không hề ngỏ ý mời tôi ngủ lại.

Cửa thang máy kêu "ding". Tôi đối diện với hành lang lạnh lẽo một mình. Một lần nữa.

"Trong tất cả các nơi để say xỉn ở New York, anh lại chọn CLB Lambs ở tít Quảng trường Thời Đại." Dan vòng một tay quanh tôi trong khi dẫn tôi hướng ngược xuống con phố tấp nập để quay trở về khách sạn. "Mẹ kiếp."

"Tại sao em để anh uống nhiều vậy?" tôi nhìn chằm chằm xuống dưới chân và nắm lấy cánh tay giơ ra ở phía trước, như thể biết trước tôi không thể tránh khỏi việc ngã xuống.

"Em không phải mẹ anh, Phil."

Dan nói một cách khó chịu và đỡ tôi ở phía trước. Tôi cố nhớ về lúc trước em làm vậy và hoàn toàn trống không.

Đó là đêm cuối của chúng tôi tại New York. Chúng tôi đã đi ra một nhà hàng để ăn mừng công việc kết thúc và bằng cách nào đó tôi đã uống xong ly cocktail trước cả khi khai vị được mang ra.

"Chúng có vẻ ngon," đột nhiên tôi nói. "Nó có vị quế. Những ly đó gọi là gì ý nhỉ?'

"Chốn An Yên. Và mỗi ly tốn $16, vậy nên hãy hy vọng video tiếp theo của anh sẽ thành công."

"Đó là nơi chúng ta đang đứng sao? Ở hiện tại ấy?" Tôi nhìn bàn tay trôi nổi trước mặt. "Nếu chuyện của chúng ta không còn đơn giản nữa thì có lẽ chúng ta đang ở hướng ngược lại."

Dan dừng lại và giữ tôi đứng thẳng trước mặt em. Tôi nhìn em và em cũng nhìn thẳng lại như thể chuẩn bị đưa ra một quyết định. Tôi không thể nói chính xác em đã nhìn tôi trong bao lâu nhưng cuối cùng Dan thở dài và quay đi để vẫy một chiếc taxi cho cả hai. Trên đường đi về, tôi ấn mặt mình vào chiếc cửa sổ mát lạnh và nhìn ra những ánh đèn thẳng và mờ nhạt. Dan nắm lấy một bên vai tôi suốt chặng đường nhưng chúng tôi không nói một câu nào

___________________

Tôi thức giấc để rồi nhận ra tay em đang đặt trên lưng tôi.

Tôi nằm sấp, áp mặt vào lớp đệm êm ái, gần như trần trụi trên giường trừ chiếc quần lót lỏng lẻo trên eo. Đầu óc tôi mịt mờ khi cố nhớ về việc quay trở lại khách sạn tối qua. Tôi cảm thấy ngón tay Dan vẽ những vòng tròn nho nhỏ trên sống lưng tôi.

"Chào." tôi nhấc đầu lên và nhăn mặt vì cơn đau đầu như búa bổ. "Em ở lại à?"

Dan thu tay về và khoanh lại. Em ngả người trên giường và nhìn tôi, trông có vẻ như đã thức được một lúc rồi. Tôi tự hỏi giờ là mấy giờ. Chúng tôi sẽ phải bay về nhà sớm.

"Tất nhiên. Em lo cho anh. Hơn nữa, chúng ta đã việc rồi. Đằng nào em cũng định ngủ lại mà." giọng Dan có phần tức giận, nghe như một lời buộc tội vậy.

"Anh xin lỗi."

Tôi trượt ra khỏi giường và hướng về phía nhà tắm. Cần đi vệ sinh. Và tắm rửa. Và uống nước cùng với aspirin. Và nhất là không nói chuyện với Dan vào lúc này.

_____

"Anh tắm hơi lâu đấy." Dan tắt máy tính và nhìn tôi đi ra khỏi nhà tắm.

"Anh bắt đầu cảm thấy giống người hơn rồi". Nói dối đấy. Cơn đau đầu đã biến mất nhưng còn lâu tôi mới ổn. "Em đang nghe gì thế?"

"Hệ thống âm thanh LCD." Dan bắt đầu nhẩm theo giai điệu và tôi nhớ lại lời bài hát. _New York, tôi yêu em, nhưng em đang dìm tôi xuống._ "Có vẻ phù hợp."

"Khi nào thì chúng ta đi ra sân bay?" chiếc đồng hồ báo giờ đang là buổi trưa nên có lẽ chúng tôi không còn nhiều thời gian.

"Ngày mai."

"Cái gì?"

"Em không biết liệu anh có đủ khỏe để bay hôm nay không, vì thế nên em đổi giờ bay sang sáng ngày mai. Em đã gia hạn phòng cho chúng ta thêm một hôm và trả phòng của em rồi." Dan hất đầu về phía sàn nơi hành lý của em đang nằm.

Tôi đứng ở giữa phòng và ngạc nhiên. "Em làm tất cả những việc đó trong lúc anh đang ngủ sao?"

"Đúng, Phil ạ." Dan đảo mắt."Điều này có thể khiến anh ngạc nhiên nhưng em hoàn toàn có thể gia hạn thêm cho phòng khác sạn mà không cần anh giúp."

"Không phải, anh chỉ... tại sao em lại làm vậy?"

Dan giơ hai tay lên như thể câu trả lời đã quá rõ ràng. Sau đó em chuyển laptop lên chiếc bàn gần giường và vỗ lên khoảng trống phía sau lưng em. Tôi lập tức tiến tới để lấp đầy khoảng trống đó, ngồi tựa lưng vào thành giường và vai chúng tôi chạm vào nhau. Dan ngửa đầu ra sau để tựa vào đầu tôi nhưng chúng tôi đều nhìn trần nhà thay vì nhìn nhau.

"Phil, chuyện gì đang xảy ra? Em chưa bao giờ thấy anh như này cả?"

"Em thấy anh say rượu."

"Anh có nhớ lúc quay lại khách sạn không?"

Tôi lắc đầu chậm rãi. "Không hoàn toàn. Anh nhớ chui vào một chiếc taxi."

"Anh đã khóc hơn một tiếng. Anh đã kích động. Em không thể khiến anh nói chuyện với em. Anh cứ khóc mãi." Dan bình tĩnh nói với tôi, như thể em đang thông báo về thời tiết ngày hôm nay, nhưng tôi có nhận thấy môi em đang run rẩy. "Có chuyện gì đó đang xảy ra mà em không biết à?"

Tôi lắc đầu một lần nữa. "Không. Anh không giữ một bí mật vĩ đại nào đó. Mọi chuyện chỉ khác đi thôi"

"Cái gì khác biệt?"

"Tất cả mọi thứ. Anh. Em"

Dan đặt tay lên vai tôi, kéo tôi vào ngực. Tôi vùi mặt mình vào áo em và cuộn mình, cảm nhận cái ôm của em bao bọc lấy tôi.

"Khi anh khóc tối qua ấy, có phải là do em không?" Dan hỏi câu hỏi như thể trước giờ em chưa hề nghĩ về điều đó.

"Anh không biết nữa. Anh còn không thể nhớ về tối qua." Tôi né tránh câu hỏi của em và quyết định hỏi lại bằng một câu đã ám ảnh tôi suốt thời gian qua. "Em có còn yêu anh như trước đây không?"

"Có." câu trả lời gần như ngay lập tức của Dan khiến tôi phải đẩy em ra để nhìn nét mặt em, nhưng em giữ tôi lại trong vòng tay, để tôi tiếp tục tựa vào em. "Nếu đó là điều khiến anh bận tâm thì anh đã tốn rất nhiều tiền vào món rượu táo vị quế đó không vì gì cả. Rất nhiều điều đã thay đổi những năm qua, nhưng em vẫn yêu anh như ngày nào, nếu không muốn nói là nhiều hơn."

"Anh cũng yêu em" tôi nói và Dan hôn lên đỉnh đầu tôi. "Nhưng nếu như vậy thì... anh sẽ ghét chính bản thân mình sau này vì hỏi câu này, nhưng chuyện gì đã thay đổi?"

"Một nghìn thứ?" Dan cười. "Tất cả mọi thứ khác trong cuộc đời em? Em không còn phải đếm từng ngày cho đến khi được gặp anh. Em không còn phải nhớ anh liên tục nữa. Em cũng không còn được hôn anh tại nơi công cộng ngay khi em bước xuống tàu. Phil, nếu anh cảm thấy mọi chuyện đã thay đổi thì đó là vì chúng đúng là vậy."

Lần này tôi dùng nhiều lực hơn để đẩy em ra. Nếu chúng tôi định nói về vấn đề này thì tôi muốn nhìn thấy mặt em.

"Đôi lúc anh nhớ những ngày đó" tôi thừa nhận.

"Em cũng vậy." Dan tựa sát người vào và hôn nhẹ lên môi tôi, "Nhưng đổi lại thì, được ở bên anh hàng ngày cũng đáng thôi. Đó là tất cả những gì em mong muốn. Em thích cái ý tưởng có gì đó của riêng mình mà không phải chia sẻ với ai khác, không phải chia sẻ với cả thế giới để bị săm soi và đánh giá. Đôi khi em nhớ những ngày đó, nhưng... em sẽ không đánh đổi lấy hiện tại đâu."

"Anh cũng thế." Tôi biết đó là sự thật chứ không phải chỉ là lời nói. Tôi không ngại những thay đổi, không nếu như Dan vẫn yêu tôi. Tôi ôm lấy cổ Dan và hôn em lần nữa, cảm giác như vừa trút được mọi gánh nặng. "Vậy chúng ta sẽ làm gì ở đây nếu có thêm một ngày nữa? Chúng ta có nên đi thăm Horace?"

"Không," Dan cười và đẩy tôi nằm xuống giường rồi đè lên tôi. "Em chắc là Horace sẽ ổn thôi. Hãy ở lại phòng trong lúc này đã."

Và chỉ cần như thế, tại một căn phòng khách sạn tọa lạc ở trung tâm Manhattan, tôi tìm thấy bản thân một lần nữa, được là một phần của một thứ gì đó vĩ đại hơn nhưng đồng thời cũng vô hình với đám đông xung quanh, ngay khi Dan ấn môi vào cổ tôi.


End file.
